Disposable diapers for pets such as cats and dogs have been proposed. Such disposable diapers for pets, when worn by a pet, capture the pet's urine and feces by covering the anus and urethral opening located between the bases of hind legs of the pet.
Depending on the type of pet (for example, miniature dachshund having a long body and short legs), the urethral opening can locate forward of the area between the bases of the hind legs. Also, the urethral opening of a male dog is positioned farther forward compared to a female dog. When a disposable diaper for pets is worn by such a pet, whose urethral opening is positioned forward of the area between the bases of its hind legs, there have been cases where the urethral opening is exposed from the diaper, resulting in urine leakage.
Thus, an absorbent article for pets, configured in a rectangular shape to be wrapped around the waist of a pet, has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
With such absorbent article for pets configured in a rectangular shape, the urethral opening is reliably covered when worn by pet regardless of its position.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-20533